Kiba or Naruto
by LoveWhatsDifferent
Summary: Naruto has came back from his 7 year training His feelings returned when he met back with Journee samething happened with Kiba Two days before Naruto came back Journee came back from her village, and Kiba's Feelings came back but what about Journee's will she get with Kiba the puppy boy or the Cheery blonde? Rated M for Later that rights you all know!


I have long dark brown hair that falls to my knees but I put up in a pony tail my bangs fall over my right bright green eye and a little on the left framing my face perfectly. a perfect figure and a set of double e breast.

My past is something I don't want to talk about

I have master four Charka style Air Water Fire and Ground. I use a Double side axe that black and bigger than any human. I have many different Jutsu when ever I fight some one I don't lose I have an acid justu I can leak acid from the tip of my fingers and my tongue all different kinds and different colors that do different things.

I can summon different animal even more than one at a time and all of are bigger than a normal human like the Tsunade Slug thing. I also can transform into anything or change my appearance and voice.

I hate Sakura because I find her useless and just annoying. And some times ino but then she's useful and I like her again. I am the same age as Naruto and Kiba which means I am 16 going on to 17

I wear black cargo's with a white tank top that shows my best some sandals and fishnet fingerless gloves. I have scars on my body but I use a jutsu to get rid of them I have one from when I was attack by the Naruto when he went nine tail crossing my back in a line. I also have one going over my right eye from when Kiba had been taken over by anger and didn't notice he had cut me.

My eyes are very important along with my hair because ever stand Is my charka and life if it were to be cut I would lose how much that was cut. If it were to be cut really short I would die from that. It's the only way I could die.

I sat there on the ground staring at the sky. When I heard the cheers of a cheery Blonde and a Brown haired annoyed guy. I looked over to see Naruto and Kiba "Hey Uzumaki Inuzuka" I said. He looked at me "Why do you still call me by my last name?" That right I still do ever since I met him and even since he came back from his 7 year training "I don't know I'm just use to it and welcome back" I said he came back yesterday but I was too busy to greet him. "Why do you care just let her do it like I do" Kiba said "See he behaves" I giggle kiba is such a puppy.

"Yo so what's up?" I asked "what?" Kiba asked "The reason you guys came over to me for?" I asked again "Oh right Me and Kiba wanted to train but I always lost to you I want to see if I can beat you now!" he cheered I chuckled and fell back laughing

"Oh thanks for the laugh man there is no way you can beat me." I said he got angry "Why not!" I disappeared and appeared quicker then light behide him on his shoulder. "Because while you were going I was training too." I jumped off and landed on a tree branch pulling out my two side axe. "You wanna try i'll take both of you on!" I said

"Bring it!" and with that I spared with them amazing at how awesome I was they couldn't even hit me I won instantly though they put up a some what go fight. I giggled as Kiba was still stuck in the ground from when I kicked I gave him a hand and got him out.

"That was fun... Let go get some Ramean I'll pay" I said "YES!" I smiled as he cheered and started to run "Man were does he get the energy?" Kiba asked "i don't know well let's go before he get's impatient" I said Kiba agreed and walked be hide me I noticed how much he have change I was away to when Naruto was

And I didn't get to see him grow up into the state he is in he's become even cute though I just think of him as a puppy. We arrived and ate. Soon Kakashi sensei showed up. I stared at him "You haven't change still reading those kinds of book huh" I said he looked up and was shocked to see me

"Welcome back Journee my you have change!" he said "Thanks I guess." we all walked over I looked up and saw my sister Blue Raven. What is she doing here, Soon she landed infornt of me with A half sad and half glad smile "Hey Naurto Kiba Kakashi." she said they replied by saying hi "Journee since I have my own relation thing I can't say infornt of people, I actually need you to take over the role of the Hokage of our Village" she said sadly

My mouth dropped so did the others, "I can't I still to young and I want to-"Meshayla closed her eyes "I know you still have you life ahead of you I need you to take over for about three weeks I want to spend time with Dei" she said.

"What about Amber?"i asked why my other sister couldn't take over "getting Married to Some Lord" I sighed "How about-!" I was cut off "Having a baby". "And-" again cut off "Still looking for our parents"i sighed, "what about-" cut off once more "Planing to posion some guy and aslo tired to find you and herslef a lover."

"Damnit! I just do it" I said "Good now I got to go my Dei is waitting for me" she left on her blueBird throwing the robe down as she left I caught it. It was Black and White along with dark Blue and hot pink thred along the sign.

"That's right I remember now the Takamos own there own region and Land so they did count as a part of our nation but then became there own nation each of the daughters and sons became Hokage after one stepped down." Kakashi said

I nodded. "Well I guess I have to go." I said summoning my Black Raven it had hot pink eyes "wait I never been there can I tag along?" Naurto asked "Um sure I guess wanna come to Inuzuka and Kakashi?" I asked "Sure" Kiba said "I can't I have to talk with Lady Tsunade see you all later."

I helped Kiba up who held up Naurto and I started to fly off over the Leaf village Gate.


End file.
